pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Boz Parker
King Boz Parker is the youngest of Brady and Boomer. He's their long lost triplet brother. In Season 3, he is one of the main characters. He's portrayed by Adam Hicks. He is the deuteragonist of the third season of Pair of Kings. History Boz was born on Kinkow along with his brothers, Brady and Boomer, but when the royal triplets were ordered off the island to live with their aunt and uncle in Chicago, a storm hit the boat, causing Boz to be washed overboard. The people of Kinkow searched for him but couldn't find him, eventually coming to believe he had died. His parents were devastated and passed a law that no one mention Boz ever again. He made his way to land and was raised by a family of apes until he was ten, after which, he was found and adopted by the king and queen of the island of Mindu. Boz eventually became king of Mindu, until the island sank during a storm (In "I Know What You Did Last Sunday", it was revealed that in attempt to look for shelter, he unclogged Mindu's storm drain; which caused the island to sink rapidly). Boz and his people boarded a ship and traveled to Kinkow to seek refuge, where it was revealed that Boz had a Kinkow swirl birthmark on top of his navel and was the lost triplet brother. His aid in defeating Kaita The Bat-Rider, along with Boomer, proves that the two of them are the destined Kings of Legend. Season Three Boz met his brother, Boomer after Mindu sank during a storm (which is discovered that Boz accidently sank Mindu) and becomes King of Kinkow like Boomer. He's learning about the life on Kinkow like the Tarantula People, golden gophers, the Dark Side and more. Physical Appearance Boz has strawberry-blond hair with green eyes. He interherited his father's skin color, just like Brady. Personality Boz was found and raised by a family of apes and taught their ways, hence his ape-like abilities, such as swinging through trees by using vines, climbing up ceilings, doing things with his feet such as eating and playing the violin. He's also a hugger, as all Minduians are. Having been a lost child and grown up in the wild, he shows sympathy for abandoned children and even brought back a Tarantula kid he thought was abandoned when he found him in the Dark Side and intended to raise him. Although he has his wild side, often seen screaming and screeching like a monkey when he's upset, Boz is also extremely trusting (he forgave his hated ex-girlfriend almost immediately when she apologized to him) and is very clingy to his new brother Boomer, and easily feels attached to him. After learning the ten bro-mandments, he gets upset when Boomer seemingly disrecpects "their brotherhood" in episode two, and shows disdain toward Boomer's girlfriend Rebecca when his brother spends more time with her then him on their birthday. Boz is shown to also have a very vulnerable side, he gets upset and cries easily. He's naive and easily confused and often seen following Boomer's ideas even though he seems to be the most intelligent of the royal triplets, showing at least average intelligence, if not over, calling out Boomer's dependence on his royal lifestyle on more than one occasion. Despite this, Boz prefers to think and act like a monkey, making him unpredictable. Lanny calls him a "thrill seeker", due to his living in the jungle, and he's shown to being rather calm or oblivious during different dangerous situations. He likes spending time in the jungle, and has a knack for surviving in the wild; claiming "the only thing you need is a trusty pocket knife", and appropriately is known for his quick-thinking when in danger. Boz seems to be a little bit flirty, he hits on girls often throughout the episodes, even with little success. Despite that, he still "pathetically" likes his ex-girlfriend Sasha, even though he's actually very upset toward her for ripping his heart out. He goes so far as claiming that he dislikes Mikayla because she "looks, smell and sounds like" Sasha. He's shown in later episodes that he actually likes Mikayla just fine, going along with Boomer's ideas of helping her while repeatedly saying he doesn't like her. Boz's personality actually seems to be a mixture of his brothers' personalities: *He's confident and flirtatious around girls like Boomer. *He's clingy and attached to his sibling(s) like Brady. *He easily gets hurt and is vulnerable like Brady. *He enjoys/enjoyed dancing like Boomer. *He has strong feelings for a girl who hurt him like Brady. Despite that he still demonstrates his own unique personality. Appearances *''The New King'' *''Two Kings and a Devil Baby'' *''Fatal Distraction'' *''Wet Hot Kinkowan Summer'' *''O Lanada'' *''Heart and Troll'' *''I Know What You Did Last Sunday'' *''Lord of the Fries'' *''Dancing With the Scars'' *''I'm Gonna Git You, Sponge Sucka'' *''Bond of Brothers'' *''King vs. Wild'' *''Inconcenient Tooth'' *''The Oogli Stick'' *''Thumb & Thumber'' *''Loathe Potion No. 9'' *''Yeti, Set, Snow'' *''Mysteries of Kinkow'' *''Meet the Parent'' *''Long Live The Kings'' Relationships *Boomer and Boz *Boz and Mikayla Quotes *"I am sorry, but this Mikayla looks like my ex-girfriend. From now on I officialy do not like you!" *"I have a brother?!" *"And even deep down something was always telling me Boz, you not alone! And I'm like ... who saying that!" *"Whoa, take it easy fan girl!" *"Before the king and the queen of Mindu found me I was raised by apes." *"If she's important to you, she's important to me, Bro." *"So is that like his real voice?" *"I want that image out of my head." *"Can I go to the pizza shop?" *"Okay, this is not gonna work out if you'll keep looking like my ex-girlfriend." *"Everywhere I turn the ladies are relentless." *"Oh sweet country coconut yes" - The New King *"Mikayla, we're breaking up." *"Hello, it's called love?" *"She's dying inside." *"Okay ladies! It has to look like I swam into a chocolate river." *"She's dumping me, look I'm monkey boy!" - Heart and Troll *"Out at sea, the ladies can't flee." - Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer *"I would still be talking to her if she didn't run out of minutes." *"Finally, someone else is wrong." *"Welcome to the jungle!" - Long Live the Kings (part 2) Trivia *Boz hasn't seen Brady since he had left the island right before the storm. *Boz doesn't like Mikayla, he claims that she looks, smells and sounds like his ex-girlfriend Sasha, even though they look nothing alike. Later on they develop a friendship. *He thought Lanny was a troll until the seventh episode of season three. *Boz is classily trained in the Toe Bow. *Boz was raised by monkeys until he was 10, apparently he still considers himself a monkey on occasions. *Boz's ex-girlfriend is Sasha *Boz claims in episode 2 of season 3 that "height calms him" and he's seen taking comfort every time he's hurt by hiding in the rafters, eating bananas. *His secret is that he keeps fruits between his toes to keep himself from going hungry. Due to this, Mikayla calls him "the guy who eats with his feet" *He's a very good dancer, but refused to dance in public due to an accident he caused in the past, as revealed in Dancing With the Scars *He sank Mindu while trying to find a shelter and accidentally pulled the plug on the island *Boz seems to be survival savvy, as he claims that "all you need to survive (in the jungle) is a trusty pocket knife", and he's shown to be very handy with his knife. *It should be noted that Boz is far better at many things than his brothers are. He can talk to animals, survive in the jungle, jump great hights, naviagate the entire light side without much difficulty. In fact it appears that he needs less protection than his brothers. this is due to being raised by apes. *Boz is actually smarter than both his brothers even though it does not seem like the case most of the time. *Lanny appears to hate Boz less than Boomer and Brady. *He bought the magazine "Crown & Country" to put himself (and later Boomer) on the cover. *He has a fang-like tooth that he uses to open everything. *He is one of the true Kings of Legend. *Some believe that Boz used a swear word during the first part of Long Live The Kings. He actually said "Give me the Bat Medallion you walking dust mat!" Many fans thought he said a swear word instead of walking. *He is the tallest out of his brothers. *Queen Annabella (Boz,Brady and Boomer's mother) said she cannot explain why Boz has strawberry-blond hair (since neither of his parents have blonde hair) in "Long Live The Kings, part 2". *Strangely enough, a storm is what caused Boz to seperate from his brothers and family, and a storm is also what brought Boz back to his family (minus Brady). *It is yet to be revealed whether or not, like Brady, Boz has the 'chime'. However, he is gifted in dancing. Due to his portrayer being a skilled rapper (Adam HIcks), he more than likely does. *Boz may have inherited his green eyes from his father's side because Lanny has green eyes and is his paternal cousin. So perhaps King Kunu's brother or sister (we don't know because Lanny's parents are never mentioned) had green eyes. *Boz and Brady didn't meet each other prior to the events of The Pair of Kings Movie. Gallery Gallery-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-29-09h45m20s125.png Pair-of-kings-fatal-distraction-8.jpg Boz and Mikayla.png Boz-meets-boomer-pok-11.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-15.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-03.jpg Pair-of-kings-400.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes of Kinkow